1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an apparatus for protection of coin operated telephones of the type wherein a protective cover plate is removably positioned over the coin accumulation and return areas of the telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Public coin operated telephones have in the past, been provided with a coin accumulation lock box and a coin return scoop for returning unused coins to the user. In the past, the coin return scoop was merely constructed as an arcuate slide upon which coins were deposited for retrieval by the user when a telephone call made by the user was not completed or the call was terminated prior to completion. In essence, the purpose of the coin return was to provide the user with an immediate refund when the service could not be rendered. Access to coins was provided by a simple opening communicating with the coin return scoop.
As public vandalism has increased, it has taken its toll on public telephones, making the telephones the object of numerous types of vandal attacks. Coin return scoops, openings and coin boxes have been destroyed in efforts by vandals to remove coins from the telephones illegally. This activity necessitated the development of a pivotally mounted coin return door which somewhat restricted the access to the coin return scoop to prevent the introduction of illegal devices. However, subsequently other techniques and devices to gain access to the coin return area were developed by vandals. Even explosives such as M80 fireworks have been used to gain illegal access to the coins in public telephones.
In the recent past, certain attempts have been made to protect public telephones by providing a protective cover in the region of the coin box. It was assumed that providing a protective cover to the coin box would supplement the protection provided by the pivotal coin return door to protect all coins in the telephone. However, these attempts were not as successful as would otherwise have been expected, since the vandalism continued against the coin destructive protective doors and adjacent areas. In some instances, the protective cover was actually removed with structured tools. For example, such devices were not constructed to extend across the entire width of the telephone, nor were they fabricated of sufficiently heavy duty materials of sufficient dimensions to provide adequate protection. Thus, they were subject to removal by prying or other techniques.
Attempts at eliminating vandalism by providing a protective cover over the entire width of the telephone enjoyed significant success. Such success was even further improved by providing cover protection over the hinge of the coin return door in the manner disclosed in my copending application No. 07/517,418, filed Sep. 25, 1990.
However, experience with such improved devices has demonstrated that there exists room for yet further improvements in the coin return area. For example, it has been observed that vandals would stuff the area between the rear face of the protective cover and the forward face of the coin return door, thereby jamming the coin return door in the rearward position, i.e. the position which the door temporarily assumes when coins are being retrieved. Thus, with the coin return door so jammed, the returned coins tend to accumulate behind the coin return door giving the consumer the impression that the coin is lost. After sufficient time has lapsed the vandal will return to the telephone and remove the stuffing materials, i.e. paper, chewing gum, tissues, etc. This action permits the coins to drop into the coin return scoop for illegal removal by the vandal.
I have invented an apparatus for protection of coin operated telephones by providing a protective cover which extends across the entire width of the telephone in the coin box and coin return region while providing blocking protection for the coin return access opening.